1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and corresponding method for searching and displaying various information about wireless devices used for pairing with the mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Background Art
Mobile terminals now provide many additional services beside the basic call service. For example, user's can now access the Internet, play games, watch videos, listen to music, capture images and videos, record audio files, etc. Mobile terminals also now provide broadcasting programs such that user can watch television shows, sporting programs, videos etc.
In addition, the user can pair (wirelessly connect) an external device such as an earpiece to the mobile terminal. To perform this function, the user can select a pairing option (e.g., Bluetooth) on the terminal and then adds the external device. The mobile terminal then searches for the external device and attempts to pair the device with the mobile terminal. However, the related art mobile terminal significantly limits the user choice in selecting or determining the external device or devices to be paired with the terminal.